Maximum Ride and the New Mutants
by TennisWriter456
Summary: When Max and the flock meet a band of extra powerful Erasers, it means trouble, especially when Max is kidnapped and taken to the school. What happens when another mutant saves Max? Will she gain the flock's trust or lead to their downfall? Please review!
1. Finally Out of Europe and Into Trouble

**Hey!!! I added a little something to this chapter, hoping that it might attract some more readers. so please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: Finally Out of Europe and Into Trouble**

MAX POV

The sky was extra bright as we soared majestically through its awesome blueness. I felt incredible. It was almost too bright... too clear… to my shock and paranoia, there were no flying Erasers anywhere. Well, hallelujah! Though I shouldn't be rejoicing just yet, since they were bound to turn up sometime, even with their demented wings and whatnot. But hey, why not enjoy the freedom and safety while we could?

I looked to my right, and there he was. My… right hand man. Clever, right? Anyway, Fang was flying beside me, his large, dark wings spanning about fifteen feet. He was staring intently ahead, as if there were something extra important in front of him. Then again, he almost always looked that: dark eyes glistening, lips set in a straight line, barely even moving except for his wings. And he was freaking gorgeous. His silky hair was so black… and shiny… Let me tell you, I'm not usually one to like shiny things. Fang's hair was one of the rare exceptions. I must've looked like an idiot when he glanced over at me with raised eyebrows. I blinked back to reality. Well, it was reality to me. To most of you "normal" readers out there (whom I really envy), bird mutants flying through the air and escaping certain death on a daily basis is _not_ reality. At least, for your sake, I hope not.

Back to what I was saying ('cause it's just soo interesting, right?) When Fang looked at me, I think that maybe I might've actually barely blushed lightly. Like a real girl. In case you didn't know this, I'm not what you'd consider a "real girl." "Real bird mutant freak girl" is more like it. And then, the unthinkable happened. Fang – oh, my God – smiled at me. I felt my heart beat just a tad faster. And I didn't understand why. He barely ever smiled anyway! Let alone for no reason!

"So where we headed, almighty Max?" he asked in that adorable sarcastic way of his. Okay, hold up. Since when do I refer to Fang as adorable? Since when do I refer to _anything_ except Angel as adorable? Oh, my God…

"Uh," I stuttered, racking my brain. Crap. I just realized that I didn't have a plan.

Let's back up. You guys are probably confused about the flock's situation. Well, we just escaped the Itex headquarters in Germany about a week ago, and stowed away on a plane back here to the States, much to Nudge and Total's dismay. They , of course, had wanted to go to France. Too bad Total was the only one who could speak French and, hello? He was a freaking dog. So no France. Now we were flying over the hills of Illinois, I think. We were just sort of floating around aimlessly, discovering new talents and whatnot. It was _almost_ peaceful. And I didn't know what to do next. But I couldn't tell the flock that. Not even Fang, who happened to be my best friend.

"Let's get to the nearest town for food." I replied as if I knew what I was talking about.

"Awesome! I'm starving." The Gasman clutched his stomach as it growled.

"Me, too. I want a hamburger, and mashed potatoes, and French fries, and coke, and a large strawberry milkshake, and chocolate cake, and hot fudge brownies, and sugar cookies, and steak, and green beans, and—," Nudge began listing everything, and I knew it could go on _forever._

"Nudge!" Iggy screamed, rolling his sightless eyes. "We don't need to hear it!"

Poor Nudge pouted, and I felt bad for her, but Iggy's reaction to her list was so funny that I had to stifle a laugh.

"Don't worry, Nudge." I comforted, smiling at her as we flew. "We'll get food as soon as we can."

"How long have we been flying?" Gazzy moaned, running a hand through his blond, ruffled hair. I was actually asking myself the same exact question. I'm just an awesome leader, aren't I? No, seriously, I sort of am. You should see me when I'm acting like one.

"Me and Total are hungry, too!" Angel whined, and Total squirmed slightly in Iggy's arms.

"Stay still, you stupid dog. I might just drop you…" Iggy warned. Gazzy chuckled quietly, and Angel gasped as her blond curls blew around her face.

"Excuse me?" Total cried, appalled. Nice Iggy. Way to hurt the dog's feelings. In response to Total's angry question, Iggy let go of Total for a split second. Angel screamed as Iggy caught Total just before he began his freefall through the sky. Iggy then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"I told you so." He snickered.

"I will not put up with this treatment!' Total said. Oh, great, here it comes. "Let Max carry me." Yay. Iggy shrugged, ready to toss Total to me. "Wait! Wait!" Total suddenly screamed. "Don't throw me! You're blind!"

"Oh, my God, really?!" Iggy acted shocked. "No way!"

"Just throw the dog." I sighed, holding out my arms. Total probably hated me for calling him "the dog," but he kept his mouth shut. One snide remark, and I might not catch him. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, actually…

Following the sound of my voice, Iggy threw Total high into the air with a chuckle. The little Scottie squeaked in fright as he began his descent. Right into my outstretched arms.

"Don't EVER do that again." Total whimpered as he trembled in my arms.

"I won't make any promises." Iggy smiled mischievously, swaying slightly as he flapped his wings gracefully. Total curled into a ball, and I rolled my eyes at Iggy.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy." I said.

"Eh." He shrugged as if it was obvious, though it looked weird while he was flying. "I figured as much." I thought I heard Fang snicker (the apocalypse must be near), but when I glanced over at him, his face was expressionless.

Awesome. Now, besides the facts that I had five other people to take care of, we had no money or food, I had no plan whatsoever, _and_ I was acting all weird around Fang (for sort of unknown reasons,) now I had to worry about a sarcastic, talking dog squirming around in my arms. And everyone was hungry, including my wimpy self. And as I looked at the flock, I saw that they were also tired. I noticed my own wings slowing down a smidge. But, of course, Fang was just as fast and strong as ever. Yeah, nice endurance buddy!

"Max, I'm tired.' Nudge yawned to prove her point. "My wings are starting to ache, and my throat is dry, and my stomach is growling. You know, we could've just went to France! Then we wouldn't be like this!" There she went, on one of her famous rants.

"Sweetie." I interrupted gently. "None of us can even speak French."

"Ahem." Total cleared his throat. I decided to ignore him.

"Max. Down there." Fang caught my attention. I was kind of startled, because he had barely spoken for hours. At least, as long as we'd been flying. I was pretty sure it'd been hours.

I glanced down and, lo and behold, there was a town not too far below. I whooped gratefully inside of my head, because to be honest, I had had no idea when the next town would show up. But nobody could know that. Especially Fang. I had to be the tough leader who always had the plan and who was always prepared for anything. I wasn't too far from that, actually. Just saying.

"All right, guys! Going down!" I announced as I angled downwards, loving the feeling of wind on my face. "Hey, Nudge, can you carry Total?" I asked. Nudge nodded and began talking about Total, or France, or something else that I didn't pay attention to as I gratefully handed the resistant Total to Nudge. I practiced the methods that the hawks had taught us what seemed like years ago, and their flying techniques worked perfectly. We were like ballerinas as we weaved our way through the clouds.

"Finally!" Gazzy cried as they all followed my lead (something I was used to.)

"So, how're we gonna get some chow?" Fang asked so quietly only I could hear.

"I was thinking that a nice dumpster would suffice." I smiled at him, and he rolled his beautiful eyes. That's right. I said it: beautiful. Fang was, ultimately, beautiful.

"Chez Dumpster, here we come." He grumbled bitterly, obviously not happy about having to eat from a dumpster. Right, like I was so thrilled about it.

Then, like, the weirdest thing ever happened. As the rest of the flock soared down, Fang grasped my hand and pulled me back. He hovered there, holding my hand. It felt so utterly awesome, and I didn't even resist his grip. The flock didn't notice that we were hanging behind a bit, and I heard Iggy scream at Nudge to shut up. Poor Nudge, stuck with the blind kid and the ultimate fart machine. Oh, and Total. And Angel, who could probably control her thoughts at any single moment.

"What's up?" I asked Fang, still holding his hand. I couldn't help but trace the scars and calluses in the palm of his hand. Oh, my God, what the _heck_ was wrong with me?

"Nothing. I just…" Fang paused, racking his brain for the right phrase. I raised my eyebrows, waiting intently for his answer. "I just wanted to be alone for a while." He finished. I was speechless. As in, I didn't know what to say. My answer was real intelligent. Something like: "Uh." Just what Maximum Ride would say, right? Before I could even blink— and, not to brag, but I'm a pretty fast blinker– Fang put his hand behind my neck and pulled me towards him. When his mouth met mine, all of my problems disappeared. My wings almost stopped working, and you know what, it wouldn't have been so bad if they had. I would've just fallen, and Fang would've caught me, and then we could've resumed our making out. Which, did I mention, was TOTALLY awesome? I wrapped my arms instinctively around his neck, and I felt his hands at my waist…

"We have to get back to the flock," I swallowed as I hesitantly pulled away, trying really hard not to smile. Fang nodded wordlessly, a sparkle in his eyes. Gosh, how could he just make my heart flutter like that? Maybe it's just a boy thing. Or a Fang thing. Who knows? All I know is that making out with Fang is pretty dang cool. There is something seriously wrong with my brain these days. Then we began our silent descent.

The flock was a bit scattered as we landed in a small clearing near the town, and I came to a running stop on the ground. We were surrounded by trees, and we were standing in lush green grass. Flowers were all over the place, and there colors were very bright. The aroma in the air was fresh and full of nature when I breathed it in, but I couldn't help wishing I was back in the sky. My heart was still racing from me and Fang's little kiss (it wasn't really little. It was actually sort of big). Gosh, the awesome feeling of flying would never, _ever_ get old. Then, Angel's earsplitting scream cut through my thoughts.

"MAX!" she screamed.

"What? What?" Iggy asked, moving his head from side to side as if he could actually see.

"Max." Fang elbowed me, and gestured behind me with his chin. Just like always, he was astonishingly calm, and by that time, I was practically freaking out. Then I turned around. Little did I know that I was about to freak out even more.

"What is it?" I asked, swiveling around frantically. Then I saw them. Yeah, the sight of Erasers? That could _definitely_ get old.

And, you want to know what else? Are you sure you want to know, because it's sort of crazy… these Erasers weren't normal. I mean, it's not like they were ever normal, what with the morphing, and the wolfiness, and the trying to kill us, but I think you know what I mean. Anyway, these Erasers were as freaking tall as the trees. And, oh, my God, did that one just turn its hand into a freaking sword? I think I saw that one set the grass on fire... with its foot. I think my mind is just playing tricks on me, like always…

_There are no tricks, Max. The Erasers are getting stronger._ Hello Confucius. Here to make my life even more miserable?


	2. What's wrong with these freaking Erasers

**Here's the second chapter! Hope it gets better than before ;) REVIEW! please?**

**Chapter 2: What is Wrong with These Freaking Erasers? **

Ok. Something is definitely wrong.

"Max…" Nudge whimpered, her voice high and scared. I felt my own heart pump like it never pumped before. It was pumping even harder than when Fang looked at me, which was really saying something (if you know what I mean.) Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy pulling something from his belt. Wow, I wonder what it was? Maybe pepper spray, or sunglasses… or a bomb…

"Ggyig. Nyoti yietu." I murmured through clenched teeth. For all of you people who don't understand secret bird mutant language, that means: "Iggy. Not yet." As in, I really don't want him to throw a bomb. Yet.

He rolled his eyes, still sort of wondering what was going on since, you know, he can't really see. The flock and I stood completely still, staring at those Erasers. They were unbelievable. And it turns out my eyes were, in fact, not playing tricks on me. There were about five Erasers in all, and they were all fully morphed. And each one was more frightening than the last. The one in the middle had a sword in place of his right hand (or was it his left? I really don't know.) They were still buff, and they still looked like male models, but they were male models from like a horror movie or something. Man, oh man would that be a box office winner.

There was one who had tattoos all over his bare chest, and they were all squiggly, meaningless designs. Then again, what do I know about contemporary tattoo art? Maybe they had secret meanings, like "Hello. I'm Tiny the Eraser, and I'm here to kill you." Gee, I hope not. Then, the guy with the tattoos pulled out a big, humongous, deadly looking gun. It was as big as my freaking leg, and that's saying something since I'm 5'8".

There was another one, the fire-stomping one. Maybe his mother was a dragon. Who freaking knows? Anyway, he stuck his tongue out, and it slithered like a snake. I couldn't help but wince, and Fang's strong hands appeared on my shoulders, steadying me. I relaxed a little bit, just because he was there. Key words, a 'little bit.'

"What the he—," Iggy began, but he was cut off by a bloodcurdling roar. All of our heads turned, and there was another Eraser. And he was roaring like an angry lion. There was nothing really special about him. Angel inched closer to me and slipped her hand into mine, and I squeezed it reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." I comforted, though I wasn't even sure of it myself. Hey, bird mutants can be unsure sometimes, too. Then, what a surprise, the Eraser with the killer scream disappeared right before our eyes. Oh, my GOD! That one could turn freaking invisible!

"Hey! That's my move!" Fang mumbled, and his sarcasm somehow lightened the mood. I actually smiled, even though death was staring me in the face.

"Fang, I have a really bad feeling about this…"

_As you should._ The Voice was back. Again. No matter how much I wanted it to go away.

_Yeah, because I'm not going to be scared a group of teensy weensy ten feet tall Erasers that are made of fire and turn invisible. Where'd you get that idea, Voice?_

_ Don't you know what's happening, Maximum? _It continued its stupid little rhymes. Which I usually figure out, I might add. I glared at the fifth and final Eraser, who wasn't doing anything special yet. Then it hit me.

_The Erasers are being modified._ I thought, horrorstricken.

_But that's not all._

_ Oh, my God._ My eyes widened. _They're starting to mutate on their own, like us._

_ Very good, Maximum. _

_ Oh yeah, extremely good. _I rolled my eyes. _ Not only can they morph into freaking wolves, but now they have super powers. What did Itex do, dip them into a pool of radioactivity? Have them bitten by blue and red spiders?_

_ You'll have to be quick on your feet to beat them._ The Voice persisted, and the ten foot-tall Erasers suddenly began approaching. Everyone in the flock automatically took a step back.

_Really? Because I was thinking about being as slow as possible to beat them._ I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"The voice?" Fang whispered in my ear, and I shivered as his hot, comforting breath entered my earlobe. I nodded.

_ Any day now, Max._ That was me talking to myself. To my surprise (not really) the Voice had suddenly disappeared. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Iggy, NOW! At twelve o'clock!" I cried, and Iggy instantly chucked the bomb towards the Erasers. We all ducked as the explosion erupted, and a wave of heat blew over us. I expected to see an arm or maybe a leg fly over my head. This happened to be one of Iggy's best bombs. Gazzy had helped him make it. But there were no dismembered limbs in sight.

"Damn it," I heard Iggy mumble somewhere among the smoke, and I slowly stood up, still holding Angel's hand. Her small body was quivering beside mine, and I hugged my baby closer.

"Fang, get ready." I said, and we exchanged understanding glances. He nodded, and I was aware of Gaz and Nudge groaning as they stood up. "Guys, be prepared for—,"

I was cut off by the terrible roar of the insane invisible dude. Then, four mega-Erasers charged at us from the smoke. We couldn't see the fifth one because, well, he was invisible. They were barely even scarred. Unfortunately for them, they had a few scars and burns here or there, except for one. The somewhat normal one. Which I realized wasn't so normal because he was, well, completely bulletproof. Let's see if he was mutant proof. Corny, yes, but totally true.

Angel let go of my hand, and it felt suddenly empty.

"Angel, NO!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. But it was too late.

"Max, MOVE!" Fang screamed from behind me. On cue, I darted to the side just as some crazy toxic bullet flew past me, burning the patch of grass. By now, the entire clearing was filled with bad smelling smoke. Probably the work of the Gasman. I heard a familiar scream, and swiveled around to find Nudge desperately dodging the slices of a sword. Her wings allowed her to quickly jump and hover away, but the freakish Captain Hook Eraser (my new nickname for him!) was slowly gaining on her. I heard myself gasp as the sword sliced a small cut in Nudge's shirt. I was about to go to her aid when I felt heat at the bottom of my combat boots.

"AH!" I shrieked, staring down at the fire on my shoe. I stomped desperately, trying to put out the blazing flames. I saw the shadow of Dragon Eraser tower over me, and he grinned wickedly, revealing yellow teeth. Somebody needed to visit a dentist. Just as the fire died out and the pain in my foot slowly disappeared, Dragon swung a large fist at my head. As I ducked easily, I noticed that I barely even reached the Eraser's belly button, and I was 5'8". Anyway, when I tried to swipe my legs and trip him, I felt my bone collide with his shin with a sickening crack. I bit my lip to hold back my pained scream.

_Pain's just a message. Ignore it, Max! _I cried inside of my head as my eyes welled with tears of pain. I flopped down to the ground, my bone completely shattered. This couldn't be happening… I was completely helpless, and I was the freaking leader of the freaking flock! I hadn't even landed a blow on this guy! What kind of Erasers were these? What was the rest of the flock thinking, me sitting there with a broken bone, just waiting for Dragon over there to burn me to a crisp by stomping on me…

FANG POV

Max darted to the side, leaving me to deal with gun dude over there, whom I decided to nickname Sharpshooter. I easily stepped back, avoiding the bullet, which by the way, was totally gross, and deadly. He continued approaching me, baring his ugly teeth and flaunting those weird tattoos. I sucked in some air as his rancid breath made its way to my nose, which I wished was clogged at that moment. But whatever. Time to take this guy down. Sharpshooter let out a loud snarl and lunged, his hands reaching for my neck. Almost yawning, I hopped up and unfurled my wings. Then, I landed on his head and pushed off as hard as I could. To my delight, he fell facedown in the dirt. The bigger they are, the harder they fall baby.

I launched myself back down, feet first, and made sure that my sneakers made contact with the back of his head. Hard. I felt his face dig deeper into the soil as I smashed his head in, a snicker appearing on my face. Before I could fully enjoy myself, however, Sharpshooter swiftly turned onto his back and grabbed my knees.

"Whoa!" I cried as he swung my legs down, pulling the rest of my body with them. I felt by breath rush out of me with a quick _whoosh_ as the entire right side of my body hit the ground, including my face. Sharpshooter was still grabbing my legs, and before I could react to him, he swung me to the other side. It was the same pain, only on my left side. I felt like one of those cartoon characters who get swung from side to side, you know? Except they don't actually get hurt, 'cause they're cartoon characters.

I kicked my legs and swung my arms and flapped my wings, but my struggling was no use against the sheer force of this mega-Eraser. Mercilessly, Sharpshooter swung me back to my right side. As my shoulder hit the ground, I heard that familiar crack, and I winced as the pain kicked in. Then, guess what? He swung me back to the left side. And all this time, he was still laying on the ground. What a trooper. Now, both shoulders were completely wrecked. Well, not completely, but you get the idea.

I groaned in pain as Sharpshooter swung me back to the right. I wasn't even trying to fight him now. He let out another snarl as I smashed against my left side. The world was spinning around me, and my eyesight was becoming fuzzy. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness…

No. I wouldn't. I had to keep fighting. For the flock… for my safety… for Max.

"No!" I screamed as Sharpshooter tried to knock me back on my right side. He raised an eyebrow at me, and in mid swing, paused for a split second. I took advantage of that second and dug my heel deep into his kidney. His eyes bugged out of their sockets, and his grip loosened around my knees. Gratefully, with one large flap of my wings, I launched myself into the air.

_They may be extremely strong, _ I thought with a snicker. _But they're incredibly stupid._ And with that thought in mind, I did a nosedive straight towards old Sharpshooter, spiraling as I did. And man were my shoulders killing me. What I didn't expect was the big deadly toxic bullet shooting straight toward my face.

NUDGE POV

I held in my screams of terror as the sword continuously swung at me. My wings were unfurled, and I was hovering slightly as I backed away from Captain Hook. With each swing of his crazy sword, the blade got closer to my dark skin. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead as my breathing got heavier, and I desperately tried to get away. When I say desperately, I really mean _desperately._ I tried to fly out into the air, but every time I did, his sword threatened to cut my legs off at the knees. So, I guess there was no up and away.

Captain Hook cackled loudly, making me cringe. I looked straight into his eyes, wondering how he could've ended up like this. I mean, Erasers are always terrible and bloodthirsty, but a sword for a hand? Did the poor guy even want this?

Pain sliced across my thigh, and I couldn't help but squeal in my pain. My thigh burned like heck (Max would get mad at me if I said… the other word), and when I looked down, I saw crimson blood seeping through my light blue jeans. Just looking at it made it hurt. I clutched my left thigh comfortingly, applying pressure on the deep gash. Then I made the mistake of looking back up at Captain Hook. His sword/hand was covered in my blood, and I gagged in revulsion. His yellow eyes were bloodshot, and my stomach lurched as they glinted with hatred. That could _not_ be good. Before I could even react to his lunge, I screamed as the point of the sword pierced the flesh of my stomach. My wings automatically folded against my back, and I fell face-up. The only good thing was that I fell before Captain Hook could push in the sword deeper. The bad thing: I was in a ton of pain, I was barely conscious, and Captain Hook barely had a scratch.

GASMAN POV

"Angel! Get out of the way!" I cried as my little sister ran up ahead of me… straight toward a giant, invincible Eraser. And he smiled largely, baring his sharp white/yellow teeth. From the look on his face, I knew that he wouldn't hesitate in crushing Angel.

_No, not _my_ little sister,_ I thought as I clenched my fists tightly. I wouldn't let anybody hurt my baby sister. The Eraser (I'm calling him Butthead) took a step forward, ready for Angel's attack. No! It couldn't happen. I began running. Running faster than I ever thought I could, and I felt as if a fire was inside of me, burning so that I could continue fighting for Angel. As I ran, my wings opened up and I flew slightly above the ground. In no time, I caught up with my brave little sister, and I grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"Hey! Let go!" she screamed, kicking as I lifted her over Butthead's head (ha-ha). The guy was way too stupid even to notice that I was flying right over his head. I felt really mature and awesome as I landed softly back on the ground a few yards away, and the stupid guy was still turned the other way! What a, well, butthead! Max would be so proud of me.

"ROAR!" Butthead shrieked, and he finally turned around.

"Whoa," I gasped, and his eyes were glimmering red. That might be distracting. "Stay here, Angel." I ordered, acting all adult-like. Man was this cool.

"No!" she stomped her foot. "I want to fight."

"You can't, Angel! This guy's crazy!"

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, but I'm not—," I began, but then I realized what she said. "Hey!"

"It's true." Angel shrugged matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stay." I said, and before the little brat could protest, I was flying back toward Butthead. "AAAH!!!" I let out my battle scream, and it was so unbelievably cool. Until Butthead reached out and almost grabbed me. I swerved up just in time, and then, Butthead grabbed my ankle, which was so not cool.

He lifted me up behind his head, and I was hanging upside down. My eyes bugged out as I realized he was going to swing me back down to the ground, most likely crushing my entire being (grown-up words, huh?) Suddenly, and idea popped into my head, and I couldn't help but smile. Butthead began to swing me back down, but I stretched my wings out as far as possible and resisted. In that one moment that dumb Eraser paused, I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled as hard as I freaking could! Max is going to kill me for saying that, but hey. I might just die anyway!

Butthead didn't even flinch when I pulled on his neck. But he did hesitate, and I managed to wrap my legs around his neck and sit on his shoulders. Hey, this could actually be fun! Riding on a rodeo Eraser! Awesome! Sort of. He roared angrily, and I wrapped my arms around the top of his head. I guessed that I covered his eyes, because he started flailing around and bobbing up and down, trying to get me off. But I held on tight. And it was fun, dude! So much fun. Like a bucking bronco!

"Yeeeeehaw!" I cried, a smile on my face.

"Gazzy, be careful!" I heard Iggy's voice somewhere behind me, but I couldn't see him. The smoke was still pretty thick. But how could I possibly be careful on the back of a ten-foot-tall invincible Eraser named Butthead? Exactly. I couldn't. I would just enjoy the ride while it lasted.

IGGY POV

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that these Erasers must've been pretty freaking tall, because I could hear their vibrations almost a mile away! And one vibration was stronger than all of the others… and that unlucky fellow was headed straight towards me. I could tell he was huge. Bigger than any normal Erasers, that's for sure. But I couldn't understand why his vibes were stronger than the other four. Hey, I'd just roll with it.

The Eraser stomped towards me, and I could practically see the punch he threw at me. I ducked, then jabbed a punch.

"YOW!" I cried, cradling my hand. It made contact with something very, very hard, and my poor skin was not taking it lightly. I felt the Eraser take another step towards me, and his weight shifted to one side. So I guessed he was kicking. Going on instinct and still clenching my teeth from the pain in my hand, I slipped between his legs (I think) and kicked at his back as hard as I could. He was already off-balance, so I felt his heavy vibrations as he toppled forward. Just for affect, I elbowed his back as he did. I heard him grumble, and dirt flew up everywhere. I could smell it.

"Ha!" I pointed at him. At least, I was pretty sure it was him. "Take that!"

"Iggy?!" I heard Fang's voice.

"What?" I looked around frantically, because, you know, I couldn't see anything.

"How the hell did you do that?" his voice sounded strained, like he was in mid-combat. And he was probably halfway across the field, but I'm Iggy. I have ears like a hawk. Ha-ha.

"Do what?"

"That Eraser's invisible!" Fang cried.

"Seriously?" I smiled, starting to make my way towards the sound of Fang's voice. "That's freaking awesome! Maybe that's why his vibrations were so strong."

"Yeah. Well, if you don't mind, come here and help me kick this Eraser's ass." Fang said. I could tell that he probably rolled his eyes. Who cared? I just took down an invisible Eraser! And I could tell from his vibrations (or rather, lack thereof) that he wasn't coming back for a while.


	3. We Find New Talents and New Enemies

**Here's the third chapter! Even though I don't have five reviews, I'll hopefully get more after submitting this chapter *cough cough*. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! And I hope you like this chapter! ;D**

**Chapter 3: We Find New Talents and New Enemies**

FANG POV

"Holy shiitake mushrooms!" I muttered under my breath as the toxic bullet came zooming towards my face. How was I supposed to avoid this? Me, being my stupid self, was going as fast as I could in a spiral nosedive towards an insane, tattooed Eraser with a gun, _and_ my shoulders were killing me. Nice going Fang. Smart move. Now I was about to die by an acid bullet hitting me in the face. Max would probably give me the award for "stupidest move ever" at my funeral.

Everything suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion as I spiraled towards my doom (poetic, right?) Wow. Slow motion… so epic. Somebody might expect this right before their death: everything going in slow motion, life flashing before the eyes. But if that was true, it'd be happening to me on a daily basis. Suddenly, my eyes widened and a smile touched my lips. That's when it hit me that it actually _was_ going in slow motion. Why, hello there new power.

But when I looked around, everything else was at normal speed, including Sharpshooter. I was spiraling extra slow though, and the bullet had almost paused in midair. That's when I finally realized that I could slow specific stuff down with my mind. How freaking awesome was that? Anyway, I decided that I wasn't going to die, and I simply swerved to the side a little bit. Then I let the bullet out of its slow motion trance, and it whizzed past me and exploded into shards of acidity in the air. Sharpshooter was staring at me with wide eyes, and his mouth was open as he held his gun. I honestly didn't need to use my newfound power to do the rest.

He was still laying on his back, and I continued my nosedive, though I had lost some speed from my slow motion-ness. I was still plenty strong when I plowed straight into him, and that probably would've crushed my entire face if I hadn't realized that and stuck my arms in front of my face seconds before. Again, extremely stupid. This guy was as hard as iron, and I was about to drill face first into his chest? What an idea. Anyway, when I hit him, it felt like I had run headfirst into a wall. In other words, it hurt like heck.

Apparently, it hurt him, too. Poor Sharpshooter (not really) let out a loud groan and sucked in a breath, and I shakily tumbled off of him and onto the ground. I was actually trembling from the impact. And the fact that I was awesome and could slow stuff down with my mind. But, being stupid _again_, I just sat there and stared at the smoky sky, reminiscing about my awesomeness. Sometimes, an ego can really get to you. Because of my extreme passiveness, I didn't even struggle when Sharpshooter suddenly shuffled onto his feet and stuck the gun right against my chest.

I sucked in a pained breath as the tip of the gun pushed against my flesh, its slight acidity burning my sensitive skin. I got a sudden idea as Sharpshooter grinned evilly at me, a red mark on his tattooed chest. Guess I hit him harder than I thought. So, I stared at Sharpshooter with narrowed eyes, silently willing him to start moving slow. Nothing happened. I looked at the gun and concentrated. To be honest, I couldn't really tell if it was slow or not, because it wasn't moving in the first place, but I just sort of felt it. I knew that it was now a slow-mo gun. When I made my move to swipe away the gun and elbow Sharpshooter's neck, I found myself moving slower than I intended to.

_Oh, God, _I thought in angst. _Now I get it. I can make things slow motion, but not anything alive. And if I make something else slow motion, then I'm slow motion, too. I guess I just took two steps forward and one step back with this power._ I explained. That may be confusing, but don't blame me if you're an idiot.

I let my concentration fall, and everything became normal again. And, Sharpshooter's finger was getting closer and closer to the trigger…

Suddenly, a thumping side to my right made both of us swivel our heads, and I found myself actually surprised. There on the ground at Iggy's feet, an invisible Eraser materialized. And it was out cold.

"Iggy?!" I screamed, using this opportunity to distract ol' Sharpshooter.

"What?" he started looking around, until his eyes focused on me. Which is actually really creepy, but hey, my voice is loud.

"How the hell did you do that?" I blinked, still staring at the Eraser. It was completely still.

"Do what?"

"That Eraser's invisible!" I cried as if it were obvious. It _was_ obvious to anybody except Iggy.

"Seriously?" He smiled proudly, and I could practically see his head growing in size. "That's freaking awesome! Maybe that's why his vibrations were so strong."

"Yeah. Well, if you don't mind, come here and help me kick this Eraser's ass." I rolled my eyes, but Iggy immediately nodded and began running towards my voice. That's when I looked back at Sharpshooter and realized that his finger was a second away from blowing me up.

IGGY POV

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound of Fang's voice, and I got a really bad feeling. Just going by instinct, I launched myself into the air and rocketed straight towards the spot where I guessed Fang was. I do a lot of ballpark guesstimating, since I'm kind of blind and can't see worth crap. I wasn't even sure if that was where Fang was! But hey, blind kids aren't idiots. They're just blind.

"To the right, one o'clock!" Fang cried, and his voice was somewhat urgent. Wow. Emotion! Baby steps, Fang. Baby steps. I followed his directions, and mentally braced myself. That's when I collided head first into something really hard and passed out. But before I did, I heard a scream that seemed to be coming from a mega-Eraser.

MAX POV

My leg was killing me as Dragon took another step forward, his bare feet singing the green grass that wasn't so lush anymore. Way to save the environment, buddy! Gosh, Erasers these days, not thinking about global warming or anything. Then again, it wasn't at the top of my list at that moment. I heard screams all around me: Nudge's pain, Iggy's shock, Gazzy's enjoyment—what?— and Fang's… silence, I guess. There's really no other way to put it. He's the strong, silent type, if you know what I mean.

I managed to push myself backward pathetically as Dragon approached, cackling. I felt like an idiot, crawling on the ground trying to get away from an insane Eraser. Then, as if savoring the moment, the Eraser reached down toward my crumpled leg. He didn't look like he was going to grab it, or punch it, but like he was going to touch it. And, he did, with a surprisingly gentle touch.

I felt strange relief, until the burning erupted into my already shattered leg. I threw my head back and could no longer ignore the searing pain. I meant to scream incoherently, but instead, it came out something like:

"FAAANG!!!" My entire leg felt as if it were being viciously ripped apart by rabid dogs, and I grabbed it with my hands and clenched my teeth. The pain was blinding, and my vision turned almost completely white. I mean, the guy had touched it! He hadn't even, like, squeezed it tightly or anything! He TOUCHED it!

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice somewhere, and I was vaguely aware of Dragon looming over me victoriously. Fang sounded strained. I didn't even know what was happening until Dragon reached down and poked my chest, forcing my weak being down onto the ground, face-up. And, to my shock, an unbearable pain ran throughout my body, and I began writhing on the ground. A terrible, bloodcurdling shriek came from my mouth, though I wasn't controlling it. Then, blackness came over me, and I was out.

NUDGE POV

I knew I was going to die. There was no way to stop it. I thought about all of the places I wouldn't get to see, the people I wouldn't get to meet, and the memories I wouldn't get to make. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's totally true when you're about to die. The pain in my stomach was growing, and I saw the blood flowing underneath my green t-shirt. Captain Hook let out a howl of laughter, and I could barely move. I could barely even keep m eyes open! He bent over slightly, caressing his blade with his left hand.

_Ew,_ I thought, making a disgusted face. _This guy's such a creeper._ Those thoughts turned frantic as he lifted his blade high above his head, ready to give me the death blow. I was only eleven years old! I couldn't _die_! I tried to roll over, but I couldn't. Great, I was stuck.

"NO!" I heard myself scream weakly, and Captain Hook's hand began its descent. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I had to watch as Captain Hook was about to plunge the sword into my heart. My eyes widened, and just before the sword pierced my body, I saw a strange blur rush towards Captain Hook, and he was thrown onto the ground a few yards away. What the heck was that? I tried to sit up but, just like everything else, I couldn't do it. But before I could even try to see what had happened, guess who appeared beside me? The one and only Gazzy!

"Nudge, are you okay?" he asked urgently with a red face. Aw, he's so cute.

"What happened Gazzy? How'd you do that?" I rasped. I had never sounded (or looked) so bad.

"Well, see, I was riding on the back of this giant Eraser, and he couldn't see, and he ran into the Eraser with the weird hand, and I saved you!" he announced proudly, dirt and grime covering his face.

"Thanks, Gazzy. You're the best." I said honestly. When he saw my injuries, he gasped and his eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks." I lied. I had to be strong, just like Max always taught me. Before I could even say anything, Gazzy was already ripping strands from his clothes and tying them around my injuries. He's so smart! Aw!

"That'll hopefully help." He said as he put my arm around his shoulder and helped me stand up. What a cutie! I could barely stay up, though, with my injured leg and stomach and all. But he helped me, and he led me away from the battle and towards the trees. When we reached a really big, beautiful one, we sat down underneath it. I gazed out onto the battlefield, squinting. The smoke was pretty much cleared up, but it still smelled like crap. There were three Erasers on the ground. Captain Hook, with Butthead on top of him, and the one that turned invisible, who we shall call Invisible Man. He was just laying face down in the dirt. Angel joined us, sitting in Gazzy's lap.

"Oh, my God!" I cried. Max! Iggy! Fang! Fang was the only one still conscious! Iggy was sprawled on the ground beside Sharpshooter, who was starting to stand up. Fang was struggling to stand up, and…

"MAX!" I screamed when I saw. She was unconscious, and Dragon was towering over her. And there was absolutely nothing I could do.


	4. Goodbye Fang, Hello Butthead

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Fang, Hello Butthead**

**Hey! New chapter coming your way! It's really short, but really important. I hope you like it. PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIEWWWW!!!!!  
**

FANG POV

"To the right, one o'clock!" I screamed as Iggy flew towards us. He immediately swerved in the direction that I had told him, and then I realized for the third time how stupid I was. I had just led Iggy straight towards a giant Eraser who was as hard as metal, and he was probably flying at around thirty miles per hour. Way to go Fang. Iggy is blind, he has no idea what's happening, and Fang, you're an idiot.

"Wait, Ig—," The collision interrupted my scream, and I flinched as Iggy ran straight into Sharpshooter. I could've sworn that I heard Sharpshooter's chest ding like metal. Poor Iggy let out a cry of pain, which made me feel even worse about myself. At least the gun was off me… but I was afraid that maybe I had led Iggy straight towards a bad concussion. As if he didn't have enough problems to deal with, what with the blindness and all. The good thing: Sharpshooter was out cold… but so was Iggy.

"Nice going, Fang." I mumbled bitterly as I sat up, scratching my aching head. Suddenly, a familiar yet bloodcurdling scream caused me to wince. I widened my eyes, fear suddenly entered my body (which is sort of rare) and I swiveled my head. There she was. Max.

"Max!" I shouted as I saw her crumpled form on the ground. "No!" I tried to stand up, but the pain in my chest stopped me. I was vaguely aware of Sharpshooter getting up beside me. Wait, what?

"GRRRR!" he growled dumbly. That is some vocabulary he's got.

"Right back at'ya buddy," I grumbled. Iggy was still out cold, face down in the dirt. And Sharpshooter was getting up, and he still had his gun. His deadly, acid gun, which was probably deadly even before the freaking acid, so why even bother with the toxins? I mean, if a bullet will already kill you— you know what, never mind.

Suddenly, all that mattered to me was Max… and Iggy. But Sharpshooter was already towering over me again, and we were back to square one. Except now, Iggy was unconscious. Well, wasn't my strategy useful?

The pain was too much, and I couldn't even stand. I knew I was about to die. And, just another fun thing: Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were nowhere to be found. And my slow motion power was probably useless. Hello there acid bullet about to dig into my flesh. Goodbye life. Dramatic, I know, but hey, I'm dying anyway. But I didn't even care, because all I knew I was that Max needed to be okay.

Sharpshooter laughed that terrible laugh of his, and pointed the gun at my face. There was nothing I could do to stop this, so all I did was narrow my eyes and puff out my chest. If I was going to die, I was going to die proudly. Then, as if my by magic (which I wouldn't be surprised to see), the gun shot out of his hand and towards the trees. I snickered quietly and followed the direction of the floating gun, and I full on laughed when I saw Nudge reaching for it. Atta' girl, right on time. I winked at her gratefully, and she smiled almost evilly as the gun reached her outstretched hand. To help all of you confused people out there, Nudge can attract metal with her hands, or skin, or mind, or whatever.

"And, this is where I take you down." I said, forcing my wings to open. All I did was flap them, and though they were weak and all, they got me into the air. And it hurt. A lot. That was when I kicked Sharpshooter in the face, causing his nose to begin spurting blood, which surprised me. I honestly didn't think these things could actually bleed, considering their other characteristics.

"This is what I'm talking about." I smirked to myself. I boxed his ears, then shoved my sneaker deep into his stomach. Blood spluttered from his mouth, and he doubled over as he clutched his stomach. Finally, I brought my elbow down against the back of his bent head, and then I heard that wonderful cracking noise. He fell, and I doubted that Sharpshooter was going to stand up again. Just for good measure, I landed on his back and stomped on his neck. Yup, that ought a do it.

"Fang…?" I heard Iggy's voice, and I turned around. He was rubbing his head, starting to sit up. "What happened?"

"Hey, Ig, just sit still." I answered. "Everything's fine."

"Ok." Iggy said without hesitation, and then he laid back down. There was no doubt that he was exhausted. And he was blind, so he had no idea what the heck was happening. Then my mind clicked back to Max, who was right there beside Dragon. My anger returned, and I almost forgot about the pain erupting inside of me. Dragon was reaching down for her with his icky, gross hands. I would _not_ let him do that. Max was _mine._ Forever.

"Stay away from her!" I found myself screaming as I propelled myself like a torpedo towards Dragon. I didn't bother to punch him, or kick him, because I needed to get Max out of there like, _now_. I scooped her up in my arms as I flew, and she was unbelievably light. She was completely knocked out, and I flapped my wings to get me higher into the air. Just looking at her made me angry, and sad, and then angry again. Here she was, the epitome of the perfect leader and the perfect girl, and she was bloody and unconscious. And still gorgeous.

"We're almost out of here," I murmured, more to myself than to her. She probably couldn't even hear me, considering she was, you know, out cold. Then, my nightmare came to life. I hadn't even heard Dragon roar and jump into the air. No, he couldn't fly, but he could jump pretty damn high. He grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. His hand made my ankle burn like hell itself, and I screamed extremely loudly. If you didn't know this already, I'm Fang. I don't scream. But I do when my leg feels like it's on fire, I'm being pulled down from the sky by a giant Eraser, and Max is falling out of arms and into the arms of said giant Eraser. Under those circumstances, yes, I do scream.

"NO!" I shrieked, and Max fell right into Dragon's arms. Uh-oh. Since the guy could burn stuff with his touch, that could not be good. Max screamed, even in her unconsciousness, and she began writhing in his arms. "STOP IT!!" I screamed almost incoherently, and turned back around to nosedive towards Dragon. Suddenly, another Eraser appeared beside Dragon. It was Butthead, the invincible one. Without a word, Dragon handed Max to Butthead, who slung her over his back. And least she wasn't _burning_ anymore. And then they starting walking away. They freaking walked away!

"GET BACK HERE!" I was now barely understandable in my fury, but I couldn't control it. This could _not_ be happening. They were taking my Max, my life. As I soared after them, quickly catching up, Butthead turned back around to face me. Then, as if I were a fly, he swatted me away with his arm and sent me flailing across the field. I landed on the ground, _hard_, and the breath was knocked completely out of me. The last thing I saw was Butthead carrying Max away from me… and then I passed out.


End file.
